User talk:Circle Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ben Is Back page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 23:10, October 27, 2011 Re: I'll look into it and bring it up with the others if you can provide links to the versions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:44, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :I messaged the other admins and we'll decide if we want to update it or leave it as is. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:09, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do, it'll likely take some time to reach the others and get a consensus so it may be a couple of days or a week. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:14, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I brought it up on the board where we discuss these topics and haven't heard back yet. As it stands, the story is in the historical archive so updating it from the thread doesn't seem necessary (especially when other sites have revised/amended versions). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:41, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll message the others again (you might want to do the same just to elicit a response), but I'm pretty sure the original poster just copy/pasted from the original source and changes were made when updates were posted so I'm hesitant to make changes to something where I can't verify the roots. (We had a similar issue with 1999 and a fake entry.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:08, March 28, 2016 (UTC) I have. Looking at the page history, it seems pretty likely that they were lifted off the original forum posting (identical to the recreation you linked, which has been lost. The addition was posted about a month after the original thread was made.) As that story is now considered to be a historical posting, I really see no point in updating it (especially since it differs from the original post.) All the archive entries you linked are from two years after the original thread was made/copied. I would suggest that since you are an admin on the Judasable wiki that you make the updates you feel are necessary to the story in preparation for the author's newer entries on your wiki while this wiki will leave its version as is due to its similarities to the original posting. You may also want to delete these pages, and deal with these false multiple false categories on your wiki. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:53, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I removed that final bit as it wasn't part of the original source, but I still think you should focus on maintaining your own site rather than demanding corrections on ours. As for re-vamping it, I see no reason to unless the original author decides that it needs to be corrected. That's more-or-less (due to the page being protected at a later date and having corrections made) the version that was posted from the 4chan forum that started the basis for the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::It should have been corrected back in 2011 when the edit was made by a random user before the page was protected and assumed to be fully updated. Unfortunately the sheer amount of edits/additions(then removals) on that page is extremely high so I assume it got lost in the deluge. That being said, lines like this: "However, there are differences in this story ranging from minor grammatical errors and entire paragraphs ommitted to the addition of a single line not present in any of Alex Hall's original drafts." and "Also, I feel like I should mention that the official name of the story is The Haunted Cartridge, and my personal suggestion for the title is The Haunted Cartridge (BEN DROWNED)." kinda buried the lead a little. I added a link to the wiki suggesting that it may have updates on possible additions in the future to the top. That being said, I don't think it be wise to advertise any more than that due to the story's dormancy (1700+ days) and the author's mention that 2016 may see an addition onto the story without any real specifics. 05:10, March 29, 2016 (UTC)